


Bad Advice

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Loyalty, M/M, Masturbation, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Tony needs some reassurance, Obadiah is there to provide it.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



When Tony walked through the door and dropped his backpack to the floor, he didn't call out because he didn't expect anyone other than various staff to be there. So, it surprised him when he got to the kitchen to see his mom walking away from Obadiah, who was sitting at the table drinking what appeared to be a glass of scotch...at four in the afternoon. 

"Where's Dad?" he asked as he opened the fridge looking for milk.

Maria patted his arm absently. "He was called to the office a little while ago. Something urgent with Hank."

When Tony kissed her on the cheek, he didn't notice that she was flushed until he felt how warm her skin was. He shrugged as he took a pull directly from the carton. 

"Hey, Obie," Tony said, realizing there may not be another good chance without his dad around, "think we could talk?"

"Sure. You know I'm always here for you, Tony. What's on your mind?"

Tony looked in the direction of his mother, she had her back to them as she washed her hands. He caught Obadiah's eye and tilted his head in the direction of his room. Obadiah stood, abandoning his drink.

"Maria, Tony and I are going to chat man to man."

She turned and put her hand on his chest. "Well, don't you boys have too much fun. I've got to run out anyway. Tony," she said, glancing at him, "there's salad for dinner and a fresh apple pie."

"Sounds good," Tony said over his shoulder as he turned to his room.

Obadiah was on his heels and when the door closed behind him, and Tony did a dramatic sideways roll onto his bed. He stared up at Obadiah (who managed to bring his drink with him). He was so tall, and for some reason his beard made Tony slightly intimidated. But it's not like he could ask his dad this stuff, so here he was, family friend seemed as good as any.

Obadiah took a drink. Gaze never leaving Tony.

"What's on your mind, Tony?"

Tony wasn't usually at a loss for words, but how does he even begin this conversation? Obadiah was still staring at him expectantly so he decided to just blurt it out. "How do you know if your dick is above average or average? I mean I've watched a lot of porn--obviously, but maybe those are just porn dicks, who's to say?"

As soon as his lips closed Tony inhaled deeply through his nose then exhaled out all of his nerves. His burning question was out there now and he couldn't take it back.

“I guess saying it’s all relative isn’t the answer you’re looking for, is it?”

Obadiah downed the rest of his drink, placing the crystal glass on the dresser. He patted Tony’s feet and Tony quickly made room. Sitting on Tony’s bed, he put his hand on Tony’s knee. 

“I tried to tell your father that sending you to these fancy schools at such a young age meant you would miss out on important life experiences, formative experiences even.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, Tony. Guys being guys. Locker room stuff, dorm room stuff. You’ve never…? No, you wouldn’t have. Too young to drink, too smart to have many friends. Tony, it’s not your fault other people don’t know how to handle your genius. But, it does mean you probably were not invited around when the boys were playing truth or dare as a pretense to get a peak at each other’s equipment.”

“Obie. Come on. You’re telling me looking at your friends' junk is normal?”

Obadiah squeezed his knee again, slowly sliding his hand a little higher up his thigh.

“Of course it is. Curiosity, Tony. You know that, it’s what drives us, what drives _you_ to be great at what you do. I’ve always admired you for that. You have something I’ll never have. Now, not in the bathroom of course, there are unspoken rules. But, everyone gets a little drunk and insecure, sure, it’s just what happens. Part of becoming a man.”

Tony wasn’t sure how to react. He couldn’t do this with his dad, have these conversations. But Obadiah always watched out for him. Kept a careful eye. Maybe he was quiet for too long because Obadiah had stood up from the bed and he suddenly didn’t want him to leave. 

“That it then? Make some friends, hope people get drunk and sad?”

"Come on, Tony, don’t you know Obadih would treat you better than that? I’m just going to get you a drink. Then, we’ll whip out our cocks and I can tell you how yours rates."

Before Tony could make a sound, get his protest out, Obadiah was already out of his room. Tony chastised himself. He wasn’t exactly sure what he thought might happen broaching this topic, but this sure wasn’t it. He respected Obadiah, sure—but he wasn’t sure he wanted to show him his dick. I mean, that’s super fucking weird right?

He couldn't think much more about it before Obadiah returned with two tumblers in hand. He closed Tony’s door and passed a glass to him. Tony could only hold it.

“It’s scotch, it will take the edge off. Nice stuff too, Howard always has a great liquor cabinet, though I suspect Maria really keeps it up.”

Obadiah laughed, a smirk Tony couldn’t quite identify on his lips. Something in his memory perhaps. 

“Go on, Boy, it will take the edge off.”

Tony took a too-big-sip. and it burned. Wow, it burned. He tried to keep his face neutral but when Obadiah’s teeth poked through his smile, he knew he was doing a bad job.

“You get used to it. You’ll even learn to enjoy it. Just one of those things that comes with practice. Like this.” Obadiah sat his glass down on the dresser again and this time he undid his belt. Tony noticed his fly was already unzipped. He unbuttoned his slacks and let them fall to the floor, revealing checkered print boxers. “Come on, Tony, be a good boy. Join the party. I promise it only gets easier.” 

Obadiah continued to chuckle lightly to himself, like he was in on a joke nobody else knew. Tony thought that was probably true. Obadiah always carried an air of reserve, mystery--different than his father though, more open. Willing to laugh at himself. Tony liked that and he supposed he had gotten himself into this mess so he undid his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off his feet and letting them fall off the bed.

Obadiah took another pull from his glass and then dropped his boxers. Tony’s eyes went wide. Obadiah’s cock was half hard and while it wasn’t huge it had a bit more girth than Tony’s. Tony felt queasy. This was a bad idea.

“Obie, I don’t think I can. I mean, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but this feels weird.”

“My boy, Tony, no need to be shy. We’re friends, practically family, right? It’s okay. You can trust me. This is normal, just part of human curiosity.”

Tony didn’t want to disappoint him. And he _was_ curious how he stacked up. Would he be longer than Obadiah? Did that count? How do you compare dicks really? What about balls, were those important? Tony couldn’t help but look at Obadiah again and see he had two golf ball sized or bigger testicles hanging there. Fair is fair Tony thought, shimmying out of his boxers. 

Obadiah came closer, “Not bad, Boy, stand up, let me look at ya.”

Tony complied, looking long and hard at Obadiah’s cock while he was sure he was doing the same. His own skin was definitely softer-younger, and he had less pubic hair than Obadiah. Did that matter to people?

“Lean and probably long. Is it long, Tony?”

“I…I...I guess,” Tony stammered.

Obadiah has started to stroke himself.

“See, I’m probably average length for my height, you see, but, Obie Jr., he’s a thick boy. Get that from my Daddy. Makes people feel nice and full. They like that. A real handful you see?”

Tony forced his gaze to Obadiah’s hand, watched him take long slow tugs at his dick. Tony was still felt freaked out by this whole scene, but he realized with shock that he had his hand on his own dick, mirroring Obadiah’s strokes. He could definitely close around his own shaft more than Obadiah could, but as they were stroking themselves hard, he knew he would be a good few inches longer. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Obadiah moaned, “feels good right? Just like that. See, Tony? You know what you like, what gets you going. Now if we switch…,” Obadiah’s voice trailed off and he reached over to stroke his thumb over the tip of Tony’s cock. The movement sent a jolt through him. 

“Uh, Obie. Do you think...is this strictly necessary?”

“Come on, Tony. It’s fine. It’s okay to _want_ to touch me. Explore. Obie Jr. won’t bite. I’ll be honest, I want to touch you. To make you feel good. Tony, you deserve to feel loved. You know how much I love you, right? I would never hurt you.”

At that admission Obadiah put his hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing firmly. Tony sighed into the touch. It was too much. Everything felt like it was on fire. He didn’t know if he should run our lean in for a hug. His dick was bobbing between his legs, head swimming with conflicting emotions. He broke away and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay, it’s okay. Too much too soon. I understand,” Obadiah’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He sat down and began rubbing large circles around Tony’s back. His hand felt huge, his large fingers pressing into his back and he wanted them around his dick, showing him how he liked to be touched. No. He couldn’t want that. Could he?

“I don’t think...we should...do this,” Tony managed to say between deep breaths. He suddenly felt like crying but wasn’t sure why, 

“We’re not doing anything, it’s okay. You just breathe. Take a minute. I’m just going to finish up here.”

Obadiah left his right hand on Tony’s back but started stroking his own cock again with his left. After a few strokes Obadiah spit into his own hand for some extra lubrication and with each pull Tony could feel the movement shaking his body, both through their touch and the flex against his mattress. 

When Obadiah came he shot his load into a Kleenex he grabbed off of Tony’ nightstand. Obadiah put himself together quickly, leaving Tony half naked on the bed, erection becoming painful. As he did up his belt buckle he said, “Your mom will be home soon. No need to mention this. You don’t want to worry her, get her thinking that you're maladjusted. After everything she’s done for you. You just come to me okay, I’ll always take care of you.”

Tony mumbled out a “Yeah, okay.”

“That’s a good boy,” Obadiah said before slipping out of his room. 

Tony fell back on his bed, filled with shame and desire in equal measure. He groaned as he rolled over, jostling the miscelanea in his nightstand in search of lube. He squirted a healthy amount onto his hand and let the coolness soothe his very erect cock. He knew it wouldn't take long to come, but he didn't know it would take so much effort to keep Obadiah out of his mind when he did.


End file.
